


Sunrise

by noclouds



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander doesn't sleep, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caffeine Addiction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Historical References, Late Night Writing, M/M, New York City, Sharing a Bed, someone help these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noclouds/pseuds/noclouds
Summary: When Alexander gets to need to write, there's very little that will stop him. And a large selection of drinks that will help him along. It doesn't matter where or what time; if there's caffeine, Alex won't stop writing. Except, maybe for John.





	Sunrise

Alexander hummed to himself, fingers quickly typing away at his laptop. His computer read the time as 3:27am but that didn’t set right in his stomach. He had tired himself out as he had repeatedly gotten up from his spot between the bed and the wall to get a brand new cup of coffee; black, five sugars so the mix of sweetness and caffeine could jumpstart his brain. Though, it was draining each time to pull himself away from his keyboard to crawl out from his space. His feet would drag as he stumbled along to the kitchen, make a new pot of coffee and then fill his cup. It wasted too much time and energy that he could channel directly from his brain and fingers. So, that was how he found himself, cramped against the wall and sporting his 3rd Red Bull.

His heart was definitely going to give out. John had confiscated most of his supply of energy drinks a few months back. Alexander ingested so much Rockstar that he couldn’t sleep for the next four days, constantly moving, shaking and wide eyes focused at a wall like it was showing him the secrets of the next five superbowls. John almost dragged him to the hospital to get his stomach pumped. He still holds it over his boyfriend’s head to this day and much to Alexander’s annoyance, he can’t remember those days at all.

He was still a caffeine addict though, and kept a six-pack of Red Bull hidden under his bed frame, amidst dirty clothes and completed notebooks. Red Bull was better, safer than Rockstar and he refused to touch a can of Monster with a ten foot pole. Alexander was sure that John knew about his hidden stash, he had to. But John knew more about “Alex-care” then Alexander did for his own self. It was almost as if when they started dating, John had mysteriously received a “Alex-care” hand guide-- _How to Take Care of your Writing Obsessed and Headstart Boyfriend_.

→ Chapter 1. Healthily indulge his caffeine kick.  
→ Chapter 2. He likes running his fingers through your hair; keep it soft.  
→ Chapter 3. He knows his dark roots are showing every time he dyes his hair red; he likes it.  
→ Chapter 4. There’s a hidden box of Red Bull.  
→ Chapter 5. Make sure he doesn’t die.

According to his computer monitor, the time read 4:43am. He knew he started somewhere between one and two. He’d been working for, maybe, two hours now. Alexander woke up from a dream which he needed to write down. It was sweet and gentle, a small blessing of a nice dream in the sea of nightmares he usually slept through. He was careful not to disturb John next to him, as he snuck out of bed, made his earlier coffee trips and Alexander still tried to type quietly. The lights of the city were ignored as he leaned his head against the window’s ledge. The faintest traces of neon and billboards seeped into the bedroom through the cracks in their curtain. Just like him, the city never stopped. The lights were fine but the sounds of a rushing lone taxi and barking dogs made him lose focus. New York was his home, his dirty, iron towered, noisy home. But Alexander loved every second of it.

Taking a moment, he closed his eyes. He had met John in New York, and it made every street just a little sweeter. Each time they passed a block, he could point out the little things occurred; first sushi date or where he bought a little present. Alexander can remember the first time John draped his jacket over his shoulders. It was December, under the Rockefeller Tree and he was complaining about winter romance cliches, then John had murmured something about showing him why they’re sweet. The jacket had been placed on his shoulders and Alexander quieted, fingers holding the jacket closer. He can see when they first met in a bar down by the Battery. And afterwards, drunkenly going off to find the carousel. Or in the softball fields of Central park, where they shared their first kiss. Every corner had a memory-- John completed New York and everything in it.

Just like how five sugars completed a cup of coffee and how mixing half a can of Cherry Red Bull into the original created a concoction that quite literally gave Alexander ways to fly through whatever he needed. He was still over halfway done with jotting down the events of his dream, tying back in any symbolism he could. There were 4 tabs of different mythological stories open on his browser, and a well loved dictionary resting on top of the six-pack container. John was still sleeping soundly to the erratic taps of keys and the pop of a new can-- No. 5.

His hands were shaking as he ran them over his face to take a much needed breath. His dream had been so perfect and so every single word needed to be as well. If he got this right, he could lay back in John’s arms before the sun came out. Alexander had no chance of sleeping now but cuddles could give him the same type of rest that a good seven hours could give.

Alexander was so into his own head, focused on writing and the fantasy of already being back in John’s arms; his ears were buzzing with caffeine and he hadn’t noticed the sounds of a shifting comforter. The next time he looked up from his bright screen to let his thoughts catch up, he was met with John-- wide awake and resting on his stomach, head over the edge so John could stare down at him. He was smiling; similarly to when he was doing something that could only be described as “Hamilton”. It was like a brand new discovery each time, like how scientists must have felt when they realized that time and time again that ‘yes, matter cannot be created and destroyed-- look at the math! It’s perfect every time’ except more ‘yes, I am in love with this idiot.’ But right now, Alexander was caught in the act and he felt like a deer in headlights. There was nothing he could say to make this any less pathetic so he kept his mouth shut.

John’s eyes drifted down to the empty cans of Red Bull, and his smile faltered slightly, only because he was so terrified of losing Alexander. His brain pulled the thoughts together, roping along scenarios, just as fast as the other. One glance brought up all of those memories of the disastrous four days to his head, completed with fabricated memories of Alexander’s heart actually stopping right here in their apartment. He was so worried last time.

He couldn’t stop him, and he tried his best not to show his disappointment. “What are you writing now?” John asked quietly. It was never why or how but simply what. And it was an answer that could change in minutes. Alexander reached to find his voice, having realized that the words on screen were not words passing his lips. His voice was slightly coarse, if only due to a mixture of coffee, Red Bull, and sleep deprivation.

“You...My dream,” He specified quickly, fingers stopping as he met dark brown eyes with his own. “It was nice and pleasant and I need to remember it so it never disappears.”

John simply hummed in response, similar to the unconscious tune that had past his own lips earlier. Alex wondered if John had been awake from the very start of his writing. Or perhaps their edges’ fit together so much that even an unconscious tune could be shared between them. A beat. “You have the memory of an elephant though,” His boyfriend supplemented.

“When it’s about you,” He answered, staring back at his screen; not as welcoming as he previously thought.

“Well duh, you rarely remember if you’ve eaten in the past four hours.”

“That’s why I have you,” Alexander grinned, one hand rising to the top of his laptop. “But, I need this to be permanent.”

John shook his head. “I’m only here to make sure you’re not being stupid and-- cuddles,” But he matched Alexander’s grin with his own bright smile, calling forth any sun to wake up the day. “Come back to bed, Alexander. Maybe then the dream can come back and you can relive it again. It’ll be easier for you to write it out then."

And that was all it took for Alexander to close his laptop and spring out of his spot against the bed and wall. His heart was still racing in his chest, throbbing with sugar and caffeine. His knees cracked as he climbed onto the bed, flopping on his stomach and spreading out like a starfish once he realized how uncomfortable his body was. John was by his side instantly, rubbing circles into his shoulders and pressing a small kiss to his forehead. Alexander felt as blissful as the dream allowed him to feel, but this was real. John was better than any cup of coffee or energy drink. Only a few moments later was Alexander back in his boyfriend’s arms, pressing his face against his neck and breathing him in. He wrapped his arms around John’s waist, a tight hold just so he knew that he would never leave.

“You’re a caffeine heathen,” John said, his free hand’s thumb rubbing against their conjoined fingers, “How many did you drink?” Alexander muttered his response into John’s neck, not as tired as he was ashamed.“What?” He asked.

Alex lifted his head and rested it on his shoulder, letting out a small sigh before answering. “Technically, like 5 but I mixed the flavors together,” he said.

“Jesus christ.”

“It was tasty.”

“You’re a goddamn heathen.”

“Well then, I’m your caffeine heathen.”

“Yeah,” John rolled his eyes, “Because I’m so lucky to have a boyfriend who’ll give himself to Death by Red Bull.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, assuring him the words were not malicious but a comedic take of his concern.

“I may have also had three cups of coffee?”

"Jesus fucking christ--”

Alexander kissed him softly before he could complain any more; a piece of security. This is real, and this is now. Both of them are alive and breathing, safe and together. In the end, that was all that mattered-- the two of them and that carousel in Battery Park.

“Your heart will give out, Alex…” John whispered, hands clutching closer and stronger.

“Then promise me you’ll hold my heart steady.”

And so he did.

As they looked towards the window, they could both see the sun peeking up over the tops of each apartment building. It melted through their curtains in a wave of yellows, oranges, and blues, creating the nicest shades of pinks and purples. The clouds passed by, as clouds do, as time does wait for no one. They rippled over the backdrop of a brand new day’s canvas, spotting in whites and light greys. It was their own personal light show; holding each other and watching the world come alive.

And maybe this _was_ better than any dream or computer screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated. I love comments like how Alex loves his energy drinks! <3
> 
> Tumblr - pequenoleon


End file.
